


Drop it Like No One's Looking

by supooanikureejii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Multi, Phichit and Yuuri go to the club, Phichit the Enabler, Slow Build, Yuuri is a dancer, Yuuri meets Victor in the club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supooanikureejii/pseuds/supooanikureejii
Summary: Yuuri and Phichit are roommates, best friends, and go to the same school. They are dance majors and Phichit thinks that it's a great idea for Yuuri to let loose one time before they graduate. Yuuri ends up doing some out of character things that he wouldn't expect to do when he's sober, including giving a really handsome stranger a lap dance in a VIP room.





	1. I'm Not Gonna Be Someone's Booty Call

“Come on Yuuri, let's go!” Phichit pleaded to his best friend and roommate, Yuuri. Yuuri was being pulled by his friend and his resistance was slowly becoming futile.

“Phichit, you know I don't like parties!” Yuuri whined. “I'm not a fan of the whole ‘dancing on people in confined spaces’ thing.”

“But Yuuri. This may be your last chance to really let loose before you graduate. You don't want to be 30 and regretting not going out and having fun.” Phichit stared into Yuuri’s eyes as he held on to him.

Yuuri was silent for a moment. His friend did bring up a fair point. He was 24 years old doing a double major in dance and business administration. Next year is his last year in school and he wanted to make it count.

“Fine,” Yuuri sighed. “I'll go this one time. Just to see how it is.”

Phichit's face beamed. He let go of his friend, causing him to fall on his butt. Yuuri winced and groaned, but his Thai friend ignored him. He was too busy scurrying into his closet and luggage. When he found the items suffice, he gave them to Yuuri.

“Go on and try them on!: he said to Yuuri, showing him what pieces went together.

Yuuri tried on so many pieces together, most of them not fitting because of Phichit's smaller frame. Finally, they settled for a crop top that was too big and loose on Phichit. Phichit picked out some [ ripped skinny jeans from Yuuri's closet and some fishnet tights to match the outfit](https://twitter.com/savedbythenotes/status/880205894012858370).

“This shirt says ‘I'm Tasty’,” Yuuri groaned. “I don't want people to get the wrong idea about me.”

“Yeah that's the point, Yuuri,” Phichit said with a mischievous grin. “They're supposed to get the wrong idea about you. That way, all eyes will be on you.”

“Wait, WHAT?!” Yuuri yelped.

“Dude calm down, you're going to be okay. Besides you got me.” He gives him a sample packet of eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lip tint. “Go put this in and meet me in the living room in 10 minutes. Make sure to eat something.”

* * *

 

They take an Uber to a club about 29 minutes away from their apartment complex. Yuuri was expressing his nervousness to his friend throughout the whole ride. Phichit told him repeatedly that they were going to be alright and that they weren't going to get shot or hurt.

Once they enter the club, Phichit led Yuuri to the bar, where he got both of Long Island iced teas.

“To being young and letting loose!” Phichit cheered, clinking his glass to Yuuri's. Phichit started sipping his drink and his Japanese friend just stoop there.

“I mean if you don't wanna drink, more for me,” Phichit said reaching for the drunk. Yuuri sidestepped so that he wouldn't let his friend touch the glass.

“Well, are you gonna drink?” Phichit asked, cocking his head for a bit.

“Yeah I am, Yuuri said. “Just waiting for the right moment to down this drink.” Yuuri starts sipping and dances in place with Phichit. Shape of You by Ed Sheeran is playing and everyone was either dancing, singing along, or just standing around, chatting. The DJ lowers the volume and makes an announcement.

“How's everybody feeling tonight?” The DJ boomed. “We got a fun competition about to happen. A twerking contest. That's right people; show us what you got ladies and gentlemen too and you could win access to a VIP room with one of your friends!” That was Yuuri's cue to down his drink instantly.

“Hold my glass chuchu.” Yuuri said, confidently. “I'm going in.”

“Oh shit,” Phichit said. “It’s about to get real!” He took out his phone and started recording.

The song, “Bring it Back” by Travis Porter started playing and a lot of ladies and a sprinkle of guys shaking their butts. Yuuri joins them in the shaking and one by one people were taken off the dance floor. Yuuri and a lady who looked about a few years younger than him were the last ones on the floor.

“We’re gonna have to change it up since we’ve got some strong contenders here tonight!” the DJ said.

There was one thing that Phichit knew about his friend: he may not have the highest self-esteem or confidence. But when it came to his dancing, drunk or not, he tore up the dance floor.

The song “Back that Azz Up” by Juvenile (the twerking anthem by the way) started with that familiar beat that everyone knew and loved.

Yuuri saw that the lady dancing across from him was good, great even. But she was doing some basic moves compared to his. He decided to step it up. The Japanese man started twerking while doing a handstand, which got the attention of everyone in the club. Some VIP people even came out of their rooms to check out the lit dance floor.  
‘She’s pretty good,’ Yuuri thought looking over his shoulder at his opponent. ‘But just basic moves and bounces won’t get you anywhere.’ That was when Yuuri went from a low position to a jump split.

The Long Island iced tea that Yuuri downed about 10 minutes ago made yours truly dance a whole lot looser than usual. His movements were wild, yet fluid. The song ended a bit too early for Yuuri’s liking.

“Let’s give it up for our two contestants!” the DJ said. “To remind our contestants and our lovely audience of tonight’s prize: access to one of our VIP rooms with one friend. VIP access also includes free drinks for you and your friend of up to $100 value.

“We want to know who you want to win VIP access. Cheer for your favorite when I walk up to them.” The DJ walked up to the lady that twerked against Yuuri. “Give it up for contestant number one!”

There were a lot of cheers and whistles for the lady. She started to dip low and did some shaking. She put a finger to her tongue, placed it on her butt, and made a fake sizzling noise. She smiled at the crowd and waved a little bit.

“Give it up for contestant number two!” Yuuri slowly got into a split and started to shake as well. A lot of cheers came in, about as much, maybe even more than his opponent. But he didn’t care. He was drunk as hell and having a great time dancing his ass off.

“You heard it here first people! The winner of VIP access is. . . . CONTESTANT NUMBER TWO! Congrats man, your twerking was amazing.” The DJ walked up to Yuuri and shook his hand.

“Congrats man,” contestant number one said. “That shit was awesome. I hope to learn from you some time.”

“Nah it’s fine,” Yuuri said, modestly, but with a hint of confidence. “You got some style girl. Keep practicing and you’ll get there. See you around.” Yuuri wandered away looking for his friend. He saw him with a smile on his face and his phone in his hand.

“Damn Yuuri! You. Tore. It. UP!” Phichit said, clapping his hands at each syllable. He mocked some of his friends moves. “You were lit as hell man. Come on, let’s go to the VIP room and get some more drinks and have fun.”

* * *

 

Sunlight shone a little bit too brightly on Yuuri’s face. He sat up on his bed and tried to shake off the heaviness he felt everywhere. When he felt comfortable enough, he got up and started to scratch his stomach. He noticed that his hand was red. He quickly ran to his bathroom and saw that his chest was covered with lipstick. Not only that, he had someone’s number and the words “Call me!” in all capital letters.

“PHICHIT!” Yuuri screamed. He head footsteps shuffling slowly into the bathroom.

“What?” Phichit groaned. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning. He also had a bit of morning voice. When he was more alert, he noticed that his friend was freaking out over the lipstick on his chest.

“Dude, I have freaking lipstick on my chest!” he shrieked. “And it’s someone’s number on it! What the hell did I do last night?”

“Well, after the twerking contest, we went to the VIP room and had a lot of drinks. You also gave a really hot stranger a lap dance and started talking to him. The lady you won the twerking contest against let him borrow her lipstick and he wrote his number on your chest since your phone was dead.”

Yuuri was really silent the whole time Phichit was telling him the story. His jaw even opened wide once he heard that he gave a random stranger a lap dance.

“He looked really pleased and was thirsty for some more action. Yuuri, this is amazing. Your life needs this spontaneity in your life. It couldn’t have come at a better time man.”

“But Phichit, this is a total stranger who wrote his number on my chest!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I’m not about to be someone’s booty call! Besides, I was completely wasted and have no recollection after the contest. I don’t even know what the guy looks like!”

“Here,” Phichit pulled out his phone and showed his best friend a picture of the mysterious handsome man.

“Oh no he’s hot,” Yuuri said. “My god. Do you have a picture of his number?”

Phichit flipped through his phone and showed Yuuri the entire process of him writing down his number on his chest.

“So are you gonna call him?”

“Hell no! This is entirely new to me.” Yuuri sighed. “I’ve never really been hit on before, at least to this extent. And I’m not about to be someone’s booty call either.” Yuuri was pacing back and forth and rubbing his head frantically.

“Let me know what you do about it,” Phichit said, yawning. “Now get out of the bathroom. I gotta shower this alcohol smell off of me. I got work in a few hours. You gotta get ready too. The studio awaits the both of us.”

This marked the first page of Yuuri’s new life of challenging himself, even if he ended up being an unknowingly flirty drunk.


	2. Where do I Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit work at their internship after a night of clubbing. Yuuri's grumpiness and impending anxiety makes him hard to deal with while teaching.

Yuuri and Phichit arrived at the dance studio for their internship this semester. It was Agape Dance, one of the most famous studios in the world. Every dancer, beginner to professional knew of its fame. Every season, there was a showcase in town where the local high schoolers auditioned to participate.

It is currently one month before the showcase and Yuuri was losing his patience.

“Alright everyone, take it from the top.” Yuuri said, clapping his hands. “Phichit and I will go around the room. If any of us taps you, it’s either because you’re too slow or your moves are too sloppy.” He signaled for Phichit to start the music.

The number was an upbeat pop song, easy to dance to . . . . at least in Yuuri’s eyes. Phichit had no problem with the number either. But there was always a handful of students who were too slow and couldn’t keep up.

Phichit tapped several people who weren’t in time. Some of them picked up the pace, while others fought to catch up. He sighed, hoping they’ll overcome Yuuri’s rapid fire.

Turns out that Phichit was wrong. Yuur’s critiques were harsher than expected. The students that were picked out by him all had scared looks.

“Kenjirou!! What did I tell you about those rond de jambes? They’re sloppy! Guang Hong! Pick up the pace!” Yuuri continued to look for mistakes, tapping more and more people, gushing out more critiques as the students sadly finished the routine.

“That was god awful,” Yuuri sighed. “Listen, this performance is in a month and you can’t get the steps in time?” The class stared at him, blankly.

“How many of you were tapped?” More than half the class raised their hands. Some even raised both. Yuuri facepalmed.

“You know how much I hate reteaching steps,” Yuuri groaned. “But it looks like you need a whole new routine.”

“Why do I have to be piled up with these losers?” a blond kid shouted. He walked towards the front of the room, sulking.

“Because it’s a collective effort,” Yuuri replied. “You can’t be a part of a group and not want to be cohesive. That goes for everyone here. You’re all one unit.”

The blond kid suckked his teeth and proceeded to the back of the room.

“Anyway,” Yuuri continued. “Let’s break into groups of five. We’re going across the floor with four chassés, two pivot turns and one pirouette.”

* * *

After one grueling hour, Yuuri and Phichit let the class go. There was so much that the pair had to cover, but first and foremost, Yuuri’s teaching methods.

“Hey there, Yuuri,” Phichit said. “I think we need to talk over today’s class. Wanna stop by somewhere for brunch?”

“I’m not all that hungry to be honest,” Yuuri said. But his stomach begged to differ. It let out a huge growl, which made Phichit laughing his butt off.

“Okay, okay,” Phichit wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes. “Where to today? IHOP or the spot near home?”

“I prefer near the apartment,” Yuuri answered. “My head is still killing me from last night. Plus I got a ton of work waiting for me. The semester isn’t letting up on any of us.”

“To the Waffle Nook it is!” Phichit marched to the bus stop, while Yuuri walked tiredly after.

The bus ride was fifteen minutes out of the downtown area. During their bus ride, they discussed routines for the clubs and organizations showcase. The semester was three weeks in and already hectic. They were the co-presidents of the Music Video Recreation Club, where the name speaks for itself. As future choreographers, the both of them made sure that accuracy, technique, and finesse for their routines was their mission.

The bus pulled up to the stop. Once they got off, they made a right to the Waffle Nook. The Waffle Nook had a wooden exterior, but the interior was made of brick. Seated areas varied from converted outdoor bench tables to standard restaurant booths to marble tables with stools to match. They were seated immediately at a bench table at storefront. The floor to ceiling windows allowed them to people watch.

A waitress with long black hair and tanned skin walked up to their table smiling at them.

“Hello and welcome to the Waffle Nook, I’m Sara,” the waitress said. “Can I get your gentleman anything to drink for starters?”

“I’ll have a mimosa and a San Pellegrino please?” Phichit chirped.

“Just letting you know that today is bottomless mimosa day. The third Sunday of every month, you can get unlimited mimosas with the purchase of select dishes. Are you interested in that option sirs?”

“No, just one is fine for me, thank you,” Phichit said, smiling warmly. “What about you, Yuuri?”

“I’ll pass,” Yuuri said. “We had a lot yesterday---okay, I had A LOT yesterday. A glass of water would be enough, please.”

“Okay and will that be mineral, alkaline, or tap?” Sara asked as she wrote down the order.

“Tap is fine thanks.”

“One mimosa, one San Pellegrino, and one glass of tap water. Alright then! I’ll be back in a few to place your food orders.”

“Thank you,” the pair chimed. Yuuri idly thumbed through the menu in front of him. He flipped to a page where the omelettes were shown.

“So about today,” Phichit said, flipping through his own menu. “I know you strive for perfection and accuracy, but could you take it a bit easier on the kids? They’re not professionals, yet alone college students like us.”

“That’s the thing Phichit,” Yuuri said. “They have to be held to a higher standard. A large portion of the class is thinking about applying to dance school this coming fall. We can’t have them be mediocre when auditions come.”

“I mean you’re not wrong on that part, Yuu,” Phichit replied. “But at least meet them halfway next time. Be more transparent about your expectations and nurture their strengths. The rest will follow.”

Yuuri sighed. “Fine. But we should really go over their steps and timing. We can’t embarrass ourselves at the showcase.”

“No problem,” Phichit nodded. “Now to the next order of business. About last night…..”

“Oh god what is it?”

“Are you going to call him? You can’t just give a man a lap dance and leave him high and dry.”

“What did I do exactly?” Yuuri hid his face in his hands.

“Well….”

Last Night, VIP Room.

Yuuri won the twerking contest and got Phichit and himself VIP access for the rest of the night.

“Yuuri, that was AMAZING!” Phichit shouted. “The way that you dropped it. You were HELLA LIT.”

“Yeah, you know me,” Yuuri insisted. “I got skills man. I’m not tired yet. The party’s just getting started.” He grabbed Yuuri by the arm and they danced their way into the room they were assigned to. Come to find out, they had company.

Two tall men not much older than Yuuri were talking, a bottle of whiskey on their table. One, a silver fox the other blond up top with a black undercut. They were standing not too far away from their table, each holding a glass.

“What do we do now, Yuu?” Phichit inquired.

“Follow me,” Yuuri said, confidently. He took a deep breath and strutted towards the two men. Phichit walked normally after him, making sure that Yuuri wasn’t putting himself into a worrisome predicament.

“Hello gentlemen,” Yuuri purred. His voice, smooth like butter, eyes seductively looking at the silver haired man. “Care if we join you?”

“You don’t mind do you Chris?” the silver haired man asked. The blond, Chris, shrugged.

“The more the merrier,” Chris said. “We’ve got whiskey if you want.” He called for a waitress to provide more glasses.

“So what brings you fine gentlemen here tonight?” Yuuri asked. His eyes traveled up and down, admiring the view. The stranger wore a light blue button down shirt, so it appeared to be under the lighting. The top two buttons undone, exposing his pale chest. His pants were rolled up, revealing his ankles. His feet donned a pair of fancy oxfords.

“We’re celebrating my new job at the university,” he said. “I just got a full time gig as a tenure track professor.”

“Wow,” Yuuri marveled. “What department? It would be interesting to know where. I could pay you a visit during office hours.” Yuuri winked at the man, which made him laugh in response.

“The name’s Viktor,” the man said. “And I’m in the dance department. Fresh out of graduate school too.”

“We got us a person in academia, Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed to his friend. He pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around him. “We just so happen to be dance students ourselves! We’re juniors and in honors!”

“Wow.” It was now Viktor’s turn to marvel. “Now that I look at you both, you do have the dancers’ presence. Care to show me?”

* * *

“So you mean to tell me that I flirted with a total stranger, and not just any stranger, a young professor that might be teaching at our school?” Yuuri shrieked. The other customers and a few of the staff looked at him. He proceeded to hide behind his menu.

“Yeah!” Phichit answered. “Then you started dancing with him and I danced with his friend. We snapped a few pics. When the music got slower and more sensual, you gave him a lap dance.”

Yuuri turned beet red. “I gave a total stranger a lap dance,” re repeated.

“No, not a lap dance,” Phichit corrected. “Three.”

“Oh god,” Yuuri planted his head on the table. “This is so, SO, awkward. What am I supposed to do?”

“You can call him!” Phichit reached out for Yuuri’s phone and dialed the number. Yuuri didn’t react quickly enough to grab and protect his phone. Phichit stuck out his tongue in triumph.

“Wait! I’m not ready to -,” Yuuri started, but was interrupted by the phone clicking.

“Viktor Nikiforov speaking,” the voice chimed. “May I ask who’s calling?”

Phichit squealed when the voice of Viktor blared on speakerphone. Yuuri finally grabbed his phone back.

“H-hi,” Yuuri stammered. “I’m the guy who danced with you last night at the club.”

“Oh yes!” Viktor stated, excitedly. “You were amazing by the way! Your moves were so seductive, charming, sensual!” Yuuri proceeded to scream into his menu, dying of embarrassment.

“Oh? Is now not a good time to chat?” Viktor inquired. His question was left unanswered with Yuuri hanging up.

“Yuuri!” Phichit groaned. “Why did you hang up?”

“I’m not ready to face him!” Yuuri replied. “Especially since I was shit-faced last night and don’t remember a thing!” He sighed. “Plus I don’t think he’d want to talk to a loser like me. I’m different when I’m drunk!”

“So?” Phichit retorted/ “That shouldn’t mean a thing! Didn’t you hear him? He said that you were amazing! Besides, if he doesn’t come to like you, I’d fight him, one v one. And I’d tell him that Yuuri Katsuki is amazing and talented.”

“Thanks man,” Yuuri sighed. “It’s just even more awkward that he’s a professor. He didn’t say where, but there’s a good chance that he would teach where we are.”

“Even if he did teach at our school, there would be a slim to non chance that he’d teach us.” Phichit placed a hand on top of Yuuri’s. “We’re in week three and we’re upper division students!”

Phichit did raise a good point. If anything, they would be taught by Viktor next semester, where everything would have blown over, hoping and praying that Viktor would forget by then.

Sara returned to take their orders. Yuuri wished that his meal would quell his anxieties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, (September 29th) Is my birthday. I'm going to be 25 and I wanted to post before I celebrated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter Follow me on Twitter @MsEllyG for more talk about Yuri!!! on Ice and other things!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work! I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Follow me on Twitter @MsEllyG!


End file.
